Mangekyou Sasuke: Orochimaru's last orders
by Quando
Summary: Sasuke, now a member of the Hidden Village of sound, Otogakure, has commited horrible sins. He's killed the one he loves to obtain power, and has abandoned his friends. Now he must fight Itachi during this last fateful battle.REVIEWS NEEDED,Some SasuXsaku
1. Ultimate Uchiha

Sasuke's his eyes opened very slowly, giving themselves enough time to adjust to the sun-light,that angrily threw itself apon his already sun-burnt skin. He rolled over onto his side and placed his left hand on the ground to lift himself up from the grass, where am I? He questioned in his head. The grass he lay in was soft and well kept, unlike anything he had seen before. It had a certain shimmer to it that actually, for the first time in months, made him smile. The Common Myna chirped noisily in the large, spacious trees that seemed, if not more, just as beautiful as the grass he had fallen asleep in. Sasuke Brought himself to his feet, grunting lightly and placing one hand on his knee to lift himself the rest of the way up.

"Where the hell am I"  
He mumbled in a half-annoyed tone. It was amazing really, how sasuke could find something annoying in the most wonderful things, he was such a kill-joy, its was a shame really. Sasuke scanned his area for a split-second, then grunted lightly as his eyes caught the light brown glow of the dirt road just a few feet to the right of his body. As he began to walk, the baggy bellbottom-like of the pants sasuke had been wearing drug along the ground making slight scrubbing noises. His Black hair, that was once shoulder length was now a pure white tint, with one long black strands of hair, here and there. Sasuke's chest was half-exposed also, his bare, slightly-tanned skin showing itself off in all its ripped, manly glory.

You may ask yourself, why is sasuke dressed like this? It is because, Sasuke had finally found Orochimaru and was now an official Shinobi of the Sound Village. The abilities he has gained, from his new leader are still unknown, even to sasuke himself, but. He was more than sure he could kill his brother now, the man that had caused him so much pain. The essence, that fuled so much hate and ignited a flame that can never be put out. Even though he was of age now, 18 years of age to be exact, he still felt as he did when he was a child, Useless.Itachi just seemed to disappear into thin air After the battle they had in the hotel, back in Konoha, Sasukes head throbbed suddenly, bringing him crumbling to his knees. Sasuke's left hand shot forth, grabbing the bark of a tree to his side in an attempt to hold himself up, as his right hand grasped his aching skull.

"Sasuke-kun.." A deep voice echoed in his body.

"Do not forget your mission, I promise you itachi will be in konoha, but for now I want you to use your abilities for something on a higher scale. As of late, the Village hidden behind the waterfall has been growing in military strength. Im more than sure, tsunade-sama has asked them for their assistance, she can't take out the intire akatsuki on her own, not with the new members. At any rate, Kill everyone who crosses your path, but not until you get to the Village hidden behind the Waterfall. Do you understand, sasuke-kun?" The voice in his skull drug along, as deep and omnious as it had been from the start, so many years ago.

Sasuke's head stopped throbbing, and he rose back to his feet. Knowing that the voice was none other than Orochimaru. He replied, knowing he was being watched by kimimaro.

"Yes, Orochimaru-dono"

A few hours later, Sasuke found himself standing just infront of a large, obviously powerful waterfall. The clear water rolled under itself, giving off a large steam that looked as though it would never fade away. Sasuke nodded to himself, stating in his mind that this was obviously the hidden passage way to the "Hidden village behind the waterfall". He laughed to himelf, what a stupid thing to name a supposedly "Hidden Village", apparently creativity wasn't their strong point, a sin he would punish them for. With one last glare into the water fall, sasuke's body seemed to zip straight through the falling water with the greatest of ease.

"Damn, its about time you got here. Why are you always keeping us waiting, sasuke?"

A familiar voice called out to him. Sasuke slowly lifted up his head to meet his welcome parties eyes, only one person. A person that caused his heart to skip a beat, out of excitment, of course. Sasuke snickered a bit

"Uzumaki...Naruto..." He drawled.  
"You better believe it." Naruto brought a fist forwards, and brought his fingers tightly into his hand, balling them tightly together. Naruto, the goofiest shinobi alive, who up until now, has never lost a fight, to anyone. Sasuke Laughed again, he had other plans. He was going to end naruto's winning streak right here, right now. Sasuke lowered his head a bit, allowing his long white hair to fall infront of his face, covering up the obvious signs of excitement on his face. Expressions will always betray you. If you're serious, you will look happy, if you're happy, you will look sad. That is just the way it is.

"You're still talking to me like we'e comrades...How foolish. Do you still believe that we're playmates? Do you still lie to yourself by saying we're equal? Naruto..Tsk tsk, you should know better than that."

"I have no intention on letting you off easy sasuke! You're coming back to konoha with me this time!" Naruto growled, revealing the sharp teeth given to him by the Nine tails he carried.Naruto didn't look much different from years ago, his voice was a bit deeper. He had a few well-kept facial hairs here and there, and the whisker-like lines on his cheeks were a bit longer as they had grown along with his head and face.

"I'll break your arms and legs this time sas-" "SHUT UP NARUTO!" Sasuke lifted his head up, throwing his long hair out of his face revealing...the Magenkyou Sharingan.  
"You worry about me! You worry about Konoha! You worry about life! All of these things should be done away with, they only hold us back! They only weigh us...DOWN!" Just as sasuke finished his sentence, his right fist slammed heavily into the bottom of naruto's chin, lifting him up off of the ground souly by sheer force. Sasuke launched himself quickly into the air, jumping from the ground until just above naruto's shocked body to spin the heel of his foot deep into the middle of naruto's throat, shoving his juggular backwards. Naruto's body shot backwards, spinning around violently almost as if he had gotten hit by the Rasengan. He hit the ground with a loud cracking noise and slid a good extra 4 feet away from sasuke, who was now running immediately towards naruto.

Naruto Stood to his feet and prepared for sasuke's next move, only to vomit blood onto the ground from sasuke's kick to his neck. A killing intent, Naruto's body was numb.

"What the hell are yo-" Naruto's sentence was cut short by a sharp knee to the stomach. Naruto gasped for air as the force of the knee lifted him up off of the ground. Sasuke Yelled at the top of his lungs in sheer anger, almost as if in a berserker mode and thrusted his open palm into the middle of Naruto's chest. Naruto slid backwards on his toes and prepared for Sasuke's next attack, this time he would be ready, He hoped. As Sasuke rushed him, Naruto sent a brutal elbow towards His foes chin only to be blocked with a forearm and forced backwards again. Naruto skill-fully dodged Sasuke's next few punches, and replaced them with a few connected hits of his own.

Sasuke, now in a kill or be killed state of mind glared at Naruto. Locking him in a genjutsu all his own. Naruto's body began to shake violently, before crumbling to the ground in a heap of limp flesh. Sasuke's breaths were now short, he was winded. Not because the fight was hard, but because he used more stamina in speed than chakra. A mistake he was ashamed of. Sasuke caught his breath and ran his hair through his soft white hair and pulled it out of his face making his Magenkyou sharingan eyes completely visible as if showing them off.

"I've just put you through 3 years of continuous torture in a matter of seconds. The pain you are feeling is your punishment for calling us equals. If you survive, I hope you understand that we are no longer allies. We, are bitter enemies."

Apon finishing this sentence, he spits in Naruto's face, showing further disrespect then releases his sharingan allows his eyes to revert back to their natural state. Sasuke whipes himself clean, then takes a step forwards now making his way to the gates of his designated village, his target. Almost as instantly as he had ended his fight with naruto, he was pulled down to the ground by his neck by something that felt like grains of...sand. Sasuke emediately laughed and mumbled.

"Gaara?"

- CHAPTER END!- 

Be looking for Chapter 2! Sabaku No Gaara VS Uchiha Sasuke, the sharingan crumbles!

Quando-kun

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. I REALLY WOULD LIKE FEEDBACK ON MY NEWEST SERIES BEFORE I MAKE SOMETHING THAT WILL BE IGNORED. I WANT TO BRING YOU FANS ONLY THE BEST, JUST LIKE I EXPECT FROM KISHIMOTO-SEMPAI AND I CAN'T DO THAT UNLESS YOU LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU LIKE ! 


	2. Sasuke's failed mission, Itachi's plan

AUTHOR NOTES: I'm aware that there are a few Jutsu's that you may not be familiar with in this chapter. SO Im going to Go ahead and give you the definitions right now before we even get started

Honto Kage Bushin: "Honto" in japanese litterally means "True" or "Real". Sasuke's Honto Kage bushin No jutsu is a technique that allows him to create a clone made of flesh and blood, at the expense of his chakra. He can do this multiple times, but because it is such a great deal more advanced than the Kage Bushin no jutsu, he only uses it once or two unless neccisary to save chakra.

Chuusuusei Biribiri: A Ninjutsu technique where the ninja turns their chakra into an electrical pulse which is transmitted into an enemy's body by striking the base of their neck. The electrical impulse travels up their brain stem and disrupts the flow of electricity in the nervous system. A sennin level technique that is only seen once throughout Naruto, it is used by Jairaiya, and Tsunade.

Chapter 2: Uchiha Blood, On fire.

"Its been a long time, Gaara..." Sasuke laughed, Amused that he was being reunited with everyone of his past. Although Sasuke was sure of his abilities, he wasn't sure how he'd end this fight with Gaara Of The Desert. He Could use his Magenkyou, but the strain on his body would put a major damper on his mission. He gasped very lightly as the sand picked him up from the ground and began to squeeze tighter around his throat cutting off his air. He thought to himself for a little while, placing both his hands around the tail of the sand to hold himself up and take away the stress on his spine that was holding his body together.

"My name is kaze Kage, you will not call me anything other than that." Gaara spoke, his voice still housing that same dull, one toned sound it always had. Gaara's eyes became small slits, showing his murderous intent. The sand Just as suddenly completely incased Sasuke's body as he blurted, "Sabaku Sao Sao!" at the top of his lungs causing the coffin of sand to suddenly explode sending chunks of flesh and limbs falling from the sky above Gaaras head, showering him in crimson liquid that tasted and smelt of metal, the blood of the helpless Uchiha. Gaara slowly turned on the heels of his feet and looked at his suffering friend, who had just regained his mental stability. Gaara smiled, happy to see the man who changed his life was still alive and kicking. Gaara picked Naruto up by his arm and hauled him over his shoulder, carrying him out of the area blood soaked area, without a word.

Sasuke smiled very maliciously as he watched Gaara carry his fallen comrade away from the battle. He was still amused, if he hadn't sensed Gaara's chakra during his fight with Naruto, he wouldn't have been able to use the Honto kage bushin technique. A Jutsu he had created himself that allowed him to make a Clone that was so life like that it actually had its own blood and organs. Just like a real human body, but it couldn't do anything without the users blood A type of Summoning technique. Sasuke turned around, and jumped down from the tree he had hidden himself in and landed on the light brown dirt just infront of the hidden village behind the waterfalls gates. The gates were a very pearly white, complimented by Glowing Golden handles that extended about 10 feet vertically. Sasuke's hands shook with excitment, ready to kill everyone in this village to please Orochimaru, and come that much closer to finally meeting his brother again.

Sasuke reached for the golden handles, but stopped just before grasping his hands around the handles. He felt someone behind him again, staring at him with most definate killing intent. Sasuke's body shook, the feeling of the persons eyes sending cold chills down his spine. He turned around very quickly, and found that Gaara was standing just behind him, his eyes now opened wide and his eyebrows turnt downwards in the most angry look he had seen in a while. The "Other Gaara" had awaken.

"Did you really think you could fool me Sasuke? I am the Kaze-Kage, not a chuunin. You'll die for underestimating my abilities." Gaara hissed, uncrossing his arms and holding them outwards allowing the sand from the ground to lift up and circle around him.

"I knew you were there, but I was hoping you wouldn't want to fight, Naruto wont be able to take care of himself you know. If he's left in that state for too long, his mind will colapse into itself, and he'll never be the same." Sasuke Taunted.

"I dont plan on fighting you that long, Sasuke..."

"I dont plan on letting you live that long...Gaara"

Sasuke knew exactly what he was doing, but wasn't aware that he was seriously angering Gaara a mistake he KNEW would definately prove fatal if he made a mistake during this fight. Gaara's pupils shook in his head as cracked jaged blood veins appeared to crawl up from the corners where the exposed pink flesh that all eyes had was. Sasuke didn't even bother to exchange words this time, instead he quickly rushes towards Gaara, jumping upwards into a full spin a few times, bringing his left leg around first, the face of his foot catching nothing but sand as it scrame past Gaara's nose pulling the wall of sand with it. Sasuke spun around once more quickly sending the heel of his right foot directly for the bridge of Gaara's nose only to be deflected once again by the sand that protected the Kage's figure from direct contact.

The wall of sand quickly turned into an open hand, grabbing sasuke by his ankle and swinging him around just above Gaara's head a few times before launching him at break neck speeds towards a wall just to the right of their bodies. The sand on the ground quickly raced Sasuke's body to the wall, trailing just under him for a few seconds before quickly pulling ahead and reaching the wall first. The sand Just as quickly crawls up the wall and explodes into spikes that jutted from the cement like a death trap. Sasuke closed his eyes and let out a bloody gargle as his body smalled head on into the spikes, driving itself deeper and deeper until his back slammed into the wall. Sasuke's body suddenly burst into smoke, and from that smoke sasuke appeared, his fist drawn back above his head with electicity surging around his hand and chirping like a thousand birds, the "Chidori".

"CHIDORI!" Sasuke exclaimed and sent his fist forwards towards Gaara's chest with brute force, partially from the speed of his run towards Gaara, but mostly because of the force the Chidori naturally had. Gaara gasped, remembering the pain this move had caused him during the Chuunin selection exams and quickly brought up a wall of sand hoping that it would protect him. Gaara knew that when he brought up a wall of sand using his own chakra it was much thicker than the wall of sand that automatically protects his body. Sasuke's mind was racing, desperately wanting to end this battle and get to the mission he was sent to do. Sasuke felt like he was having an out of body experience, everything went silent. He watched himself from the side-lines, falling from the air towards Gaara's body with the chidori in his right hand. "Is this...me?" Sasuke thought to himself, his own words echoing in his mind over and over again for what seemed like years. Just as soon as this happened, it ended and he found himself launching his Chidori head on towards the wall of sand Gaara had created.

Sasuke's fist made a loud cutting noise, as it sliced its way through the wall of sand and directly into Gaara's shoulder. They paused, and Sasuke stared into Gaara's shocked eyes shaking as the pain in his shoulder surged through his body, over and over again, in long waves. Causing his body to twitch with every wave of pain. Sasuke gritted his teeth against each other, his long white hair now soaked in the blood of his victims body, the feel of sweat, rolling down his brow. He began to breath heavily, forcing open his palm in Gaara's shoulder, spreading the flesh and ripping it sending Gaara into a violent fit fueld by the pain of Sasuke's hand wrapping around the joint that connected his arm to his shoulder and shredding the ligament apart. Sasuke Grunted once more and slung his arm out of Gaara's left shoulder, ripping Gaara's arm from his body and sending it off to the side in a rainbow of blood, that molded itself into fountains of sand that fell from Gaara's shoulder wound.

Although the sand began to form another arm for Gaara's body, the pain still lingered rendering Gaara almost immobile. Sasuke Placed two fingers infront of his face and closed his eyes. Muttering the words, "Chuusuusei Biribiri". Causing the Chakra in his own body to turn into an electrical pulse, directing itself from Sasuke's body and into Gaara's sending multiple shocking jolts through Gaara's spinal cord and into his brain bringing him to the ground in a crumpled heap. The match was over, that was a Sennin level technique, Gaara wouldn't get up again, but he feared for his own life. Knowing that this battle had drained him and he would't be able to survive another Attack from any ninja.

"Damnit, How the hell am I going to finish this mission now? That stubborn bastard made me use up the last bit of my chakra. Theres just no way I can do this. I'll have to come back another time." Sasuke Thought outloud.

"Ha ha ha ha...Impressive Sasuke, very Impressive indeed. I wasn't aware you'd grown so much in power, you didn't even have to activate the Cursed Seal." A deep voice belowed behind him, Definately Orochimaru. No one could pull off that Snake-like Laugh.

"Im sorry Orochimaru-Dono, but I can't complete this mission. Even if I activate the Cursed Seal, i'd only be able to pull off one move, anything more than that and i'll surely die."

"No no, dont be. That was taken care of by Itachi long before you even got here. Kabuto informed me that your brother had already made his mark by the time you got here. Itachi and Kisami were seen leaving by some of the other sound nin, but couldn't get to you in time to inform you that Naruto and Gaara had been planning an Anbush. Lets leave now, Anbu from Konoha and Jounin from Sand will be here any moment now." Orochimaru damanded.

"Hai...Orochimaru-Dono"

Sasuke took on last look at the pearly white Gate next to him and made a silent vow in his mind: To put itachi through 1000 years of pain. They both Closed their eyes and bowed their head, and disappeared in an explosion of pink-white sakura blossoms.

Chapter 2: END

This is the Second installment of Magenkyou Sasuke: Orochimaru's last orders(Obviously). I hoped you enjoyed it, I tried to keep the fight as interesting and eventful as possible because I knew it would be really long. Dont worry though, During the next Chapter we will finally find out Orochimaru's new plan to attack Konoha. Will Konoha survive another attack? Orochimaru thinks not, NEXT CHAPTER: THE GREAT TREE SHAKES. 


	3. Chapter 3:The Great Tree Shakes!

Chapter 3: THE GREAT TREE SHAKES

The night sky is a cold thing, the stars dotting every other place in the skies surface, like an old blanket, that had holes poked in it. The wind blew ever so softly, dancing around itself in circles, brushing up against sasuke's cheeks, picking his Diamond white hair off of his back, and pulling it along with its breeze, as if begging it to dance along. Sasuke Sighed to himself, beggining to question the reason he was really part of the sound village silently in his head. As trivial as it sounded, Sasuke had originally come to Orochimaru to gain the power he was promised. Instead he found himself working for the man he was clearly stronger than, What was Orochimaru's purpose, Why has he tried to hard to make me strong, but done nothing to heal his arms? These questions continued to float around in his mind, eventually floating off into the nothingness of his mind. Sasuke felt himself rattle a bit, the wind blowing ne heavy time, sending a strong cold chill down his spine. Sasuke Blew in his hands for a little while to warm them up, allowing his hot breath to circulate in between his inclosed palms.

Sasuke Looks over his shoulder for a moment, sensing the presence of another person behind him. Acivating his Sharingan, he Scans the area for a little while, his body tensing up, ready to spring into action if it were another Hunter-nin from Konohagakure.Sasuke'sbody relaxes a bit, his back now slouching over once again as he calms himself down, assuring himself that the konoha hunter nin wouldn't be coming for him at this hour. He Closes his eyes and exhales, turning himself back around. Sasuke Opens his eyes very slowly, releasing his sharingan and lifts his head up. Sasuke let out a slight yelp as he focuses his eyes on the person infront of him. Orochimaru, His -kage's snake like eyes piercing into his own as if reading Sasuke's mind, burning their way through the back of his skull. Orochimaru's tongue slithers out of his mouth and hovers infront of Sasuke's nose for a breif moment. It then turns back into its owners body, rolling itself up tightly. Sasuke assumed it did this to fit into Orochimaru's mouth, but wasn't too concerened with it. He Put his hands up to his face, one cupping over the other just above the bridge of his nose showing only his eyes, something he had been doing sinse his early years at Konoha.

"What..." Sasuke rushed.

"Its time we talked about your mission, Tommorow bright and early, We will finally begin our attack on Konohagakure. The fifth will be a difficult person to defeat alone. So I have arranged for you to fight her along with Kabuto, Kisame, and your brother."

Sasuke's eyes widened apon hearing that he would be working with Itachi, the man he had sworn to kill. He lashed out at Orochimaru, wrapping his hand around his leaders neck and digging his nails into Orochimaru's skin. He growls heavily and lifts him slightly up off of the ground and pulls Orochimaru's face closer to his.

"Have you gone mad? I refuse to work with Itachi,I dont care about taking down Konoha, I want my brother dead. If you want Konoha destroyed so badly you can do it yourself. Tell me Orochimaru, no more games. Why haven't you healed your own arms? All the Techniques you've learned, and you haven't even bothered to fix yourself. What do you want with me, why are you using me like some...tool?" Sasuke's voice grew louder and louder as he drew his finger nails into Orochimaru's adams apple, feeling the blood drip down his knuckles and onto the ground with a very warm thud. Orochimaru quickly pulls himself away from Sasuke's grip and stares him in the face, his eyes now full of anger and killing intent.

"I'll tell you this Sasuke, I am the reason you have the abilities you do. I am the reason Itachi hasn't killed you. I am the person who supplied you with enough people for you to kill to gain that Sharingan, it was me, sasuke-kun. If you feel so inclined as to attempt to kill me here and now, then i'd advise you to do it. This little out burst will cost you your sleep." Orochimaru's eyes shook in his head as he stared directly into his could be enemies eyes. Orochimaru smiled some in Sasuke's face, then turned his back on him and began to walk off into the distance.

"Your mission begins tommorow, Go to Konohagakure, Destroy it. Leave no one alive, Women, Children, and men alike. Then I promise you, your Magenkyou Sharingan will be exponentially stronger than your brothers."

Sasuke Churned a little bit, and jumped down from the boulder he had been sitting on. Sasuke's shoes hit the grass and caused it to crunch a little bit, as it smushed into itself under sasuke's weight. Orochimaru's words brought up horrible memories, The way He had obtained his Magenkyou was something he rarely talked about, for the memories taunted him and caused him the most unbearable pain one could ever experience. You see, The way Sasuke had Obtained his Magenkyou made him no better than his brother, He had killed Sakura. In one of the most impossibly painful ways he could have thought up. Sasuke fell to his knee, vommiting on the ground infront of himself as he remembered the screams, Sakura begging on her knees for him to spare her life. The Sounds of Her taking her last few breaths as she scratched at the rocks on the edge of the lake while he held her head under and drew Kunai into her Spinal Cord as slowly as he could, one after another and picked out her bones. He remembered carrying her limp, bloody body to the Valley of the end, and tossing it over the waterfall. He remembered watching her fall towards her final resting place under the water, her blood stained his hands and his hair. The only person to ever continously admit her love for him, only for him to turn up his nose at it.

Sasuke fell limp, his face sliding against the Blood red Vommit he had spew forwardS. His Vision leaving him very slowly, the figure of his only lover standing above him with a smile on her face, tears running down her cheeks with Flowers held close to her bossom. He Held his hand out to her, and she reached back out to him grabbing his warm hands and crouching low to the ground pulling his head into her chest and kissing him softly on the forehead. The ghostly Figure pulled her lips away from his forehead and just at the bottom of his ear lobe and whispered, "I forgive you" at an almost impossible to hear tone. At this, Sasuke's body collasped, he fell into a deep sleep.

Sasuke's body shuttered just once shaking him awake, the sun was bright, Lighting up the cleared field infront of him. The fields seemed to stretch on for miles and miles. Sasuke Rose to his feet and dusted the dirt off of his clothes, and lifted his head up taking a moment to yawn and stretch himself, his chest muscles flexing as he was leaning backwards. He bent over and touched his toes, rose up and leant to the right, then to the left and rolled his shoulders a bit, getting himself stretched for he knew today would be a rough day on his body. The Final Mission, the day he would take down Itachi. Sasuke Turnt around to see what was behind him and was shocked to see what he had found.

Kabuto must have used a force sleep technique on him and carried him to Konoha, the night before. Sasuke laughed some and Grunted, looking at a note that had been tied to his left wrist.

"Sasuke, We are in position. Use the Ryuuka No Jutsu on the 4 main Buildings in the center and around the outside of Konoha that will be the signal. We have left an anbu outfit for you, please wear this after giving us the signal, that way no one will suspect you."

-Kabuto "

Sasuke sighed to himself, How troublesome this was becoming. All he wanted to do was fight Itachi, but he found himself being used to attack Konoha, troublesome indeed. Sasuke crumbled the note up in his left hand and fumbled around a bit at the pouch he always carried at his lower back and slowly pulled out four long bladed shiruken, each blade curved just a little bit and painted a deep black, the actual blade of each wing painted a light silver. Sasuke Tied a string around the Demon Wind Mill shiruken, knotting it at each end and twisting the string around a long wheel at his back. He flipped his hands around a bit, making the katas:Serpent, Dragon, Hare, Tiger just before launching himself up into the air completely inhaling as much as as he can hold within his chest and launching each Demon Windmill shiruken from his body towards their targets. As the Shiruken leave his hand, the strings they were attached to whirl around on the wheel at his back making a very high pitched squeel, the Shiruken themselves give off a low growl as they slam into the buildings they were sent for. One at the top of the Main building where The fifth would be, one into a hospital at the far right, another at the far left into the academy and the other screaming directly for the faces of the previous kages, digging itself in.

As people looked curiously for a moment,but soon disreguarded what was happening as just another anbu ninja Setting up traps for any enemy ninja. Little did they know, the trap was set for them. Sasuke Finally let all the air out of his chest, Opening his fire gate while yelling "RYUUKA NO JUTSU" in his mind. As he does this, flames shoot from his mouth and travel angrily down the strings towards the Demon windmill shiruken that were embedded into each building. The Fires hit their marks, igniting a letter bomb tied to the blade of each Shiruken causing a chain of explosions through out Konohagakure.

Sasuke Came Floating down to the soft grass, landing with a very dull thud just next to the anbu mask and clothing that had been left for him. Sasuke quickly Changed into his outfit and slid the mask over his face, a slight smile creeping across his perfectly toned features a smile of pure blood Lust. Sasuke turnt around on his heels and took a few steps towards the konoha gates preparing himself to get as close to tsunade as he could within the first few minutes. Sasuke Closed his eyes and took a deep breath, calming himself down, knowing that he will need to be in complete control of himself while close to the hokage. After a few seconds of preparations he opened his eyes, only to see a man standing infront of him wearing a black cloak that seemed to flutter about angrily, even though there was no wind in the air. The omnipresent figure turned his head over his shoulder and stared sasuke in the face with just his right eye, the same cold eyes Sasuke had obtained.

...Itachi 


	4. Chapter 4: Back to the Garden

Chapter 4: Back to The Garden 

Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi. The only remaining members of the Uchiha Clan, one of which being the reason for this. Hatred Had Fueled their relationship sinse that life changing day in Konohagakure. Eleven years of hatred and anger towards one another, the last two Uchiha. Now they were face to face. The very thought of it could send one into cold chills. The Wind Gusted very heavily, as Itachi's deep eyes focused themselves into Sasuke's, Almost as if trying to pull him apart, nothing showing except pure hatred and anger in its purest form. As a child, Itachi was always the most acknowleged in the Uchiha Clan, while Sasuke was forced to just be "The Little brother". Oneday, Sasuke walked in for a drink of water, and found that his brother had killed their parents. Sasuke Balled his fist at his side, so much so that his nails began to shave away the skin in his palm and draw small droplets of blood. He began to speak, taking a stepforwards and quickly placing the side a kunai up against the base of his brothers throat, pushing it inwards into his adams apple. They Pause for a moment, Sasuke's mouth still fixed open. Itachi let out a very short "tch..." waiting for Sasuke to speak.

"Mother and Father-" Sasuke began.

"Needn't have died?" Itachi interrupted. This caused Sasuke to grow even angrier. He hated being mocked, this person infront of him had no right to even speak in such a way, yet here he was, running his mouth with that same confident scowl. Sasuke Turned very heavily on his right foot and shoved the Kunai's side deeper into the cut in his brothers neck. The very moment he moved, he felt a warm liquid running down his neck, slithering down and up under the shirt of the anbu outfit. Sasuke Turned around slowly, looking over his shoulder gasping slightly as he felt breath leaving his body, his eyes becoming very dull, blinking themselves over and over again, the sight of his brother pulling down his akatsuki style straw hat causing the little bell knotted around the rim to jingle softly.

Itachi smiled some, and then spoke. "You've gotten better, Sasuke..." As he said this, the body he had killed just then slowly crumpled to the ground, and exploded into smoke, as did the clone Itachi had created previously. Itachi lifted up his head and looked at a tree branch, where he brother was crouched, staring angrily down apon Itachi's existence.

Itachi Continued, "In any case, our battle will have to wait for now. You and I have a mission to complete before either of us can die."

"What are you here for, its obvious that you're not doing this for Orochimaru. Someone like you would never work for him, what the hell are you up to." Sasuke Demanded.

"You dont miss a thing do you? In truth, Im here for The yondaime's legacy."

"What do you want with Naruto" Sasuke snapped.

"What does it matter? You and He are no longer comrades. I believe your little show at waterfall village made that pretty clear, wouldn't you say so brother?" Itachi Snapped Just as quickly. "and like I said, we dont have time for meaningless little conversations. We can save all of this for after We kill sandaime-sama" Itachi Smiled some, "and Im definately looking forward to killing you, Sasuke" He teased. Sasuke jumped at him, but landed on nothing but grass. Itachi was gone. Sasuke's head was throbbing, holding himself back was something he wasn't good at doing and this conversation with his kin wasn't helping him.

Sasuke Fixed his mask on his face and shot himself into the air, hovering in mid air while driving forwards for just a brief moment. He used this moment to take in the view, looking past all of the carnage he had just caused, Konoha really was a beautiful place. Perfectly structured buildings,Pretty women just dieing to be loved. Happy Children running about the streets with dreams of becoming "hokage", just as everyone before them. Sasuke groaned a little, knowing what he was about to do would affect everyone who he had once shared laughter with in the most negative way possible, and for what, Power? He didn't even have enough time to soak in these thoughts, missing his final chance to regain some bit of sanity he had left, but it was too late, The time had come. Sasuke Landed with a very soft thud next to Tsunade, who was standing ontop of the main building Flipping her hands about frantically , activating jutsu and defending herself from the Sound ninja's constant attacks. Sasuke did his best Anbu voice and began to conversate with his target, attacking the Sound ninja that drew close to her to make it seem as though he were really a Konoha ANBU member.

"Damnit, where have you been!" Tsunade exclaimed. She then turned to him, completing the jutsu she had been working on.

"Fuuton: Renkuudan!" Tsunade blurted as she faced Sasuke. A large gust of wind suddenly short forth from her mouth, the wind from her body quickly spun itself around Sasuke, cutting into his arms and his body like blades. Sasuke, in sheer pain was forced off balance and as a result carried across the building, coming to a very brutal sliding halt on his left side. Sasuke, Stunned from the force of the attack staggered to his feet, shaking some as he whipped blood from the right corner of his mouth with the back of his left arm. He looked at his right arm, that had gone numb and laughed maliciously turning his head back up to face his target,his eyes opened wide as he scrame at her.

"I WILL KILL YOU!"Sasuke roared. jumping from his standing position directly for Tsunade, his clothing flaping in the wind as blood rushed from the wounds cut into the skin of his right arm. As he comes down atop of the kage's body, he twist around just a bit so that his legs are above his head. He brings his right foot down ontop of her head whilst bringing his left fist back towards the side of his chest, cocking it into a ready position. Tsunade quickly reaches upwards with her right forearm, catching his kick at the jointing area between his ankle and his leg and pushes it away from her skull. She opens her eyes wide as Sasuke unleashes the fist he had drawn back at his check and slams it deep into the middle of her forehead, using his shoulder to dig the fist even deeper into the connected area. Tsunade, her body pausing for a split second, then lifts up off of the ground and rolls a few times before rolling on her back to her feet. She quickly Brings her arm up to the right side of her head, catching a kick that sasuke had sent with his left foot and spins around off of it, pulling her right shoulder around and to the left, slamming her left fist into the right side of Sasuke's skull causing his face to turn sideways apon impact.

The Fast pace of the match was like nothing any ninja in Konoha had ever seen before. It wasn't that the match was full of unknown jutsu, as the one with sondaime and Orochimaru had been. It was the fact that the punches being thrown were like trains, every connection echoed through out the Village and caused a little bit more of the building they were ontop of to rattle out of place. The Village had been stunned, every man and woman, even every child standing outside of their houses looking up at Tsunade and Sasuke, fighting as if their lives depended on it. The scene was something of pure depression, the people who had gone to school and trained with Sasuke had to watch as he fought against their beloved leader. They had to watch as the person who had to go through a life of nothing but tragedy, slowly melted away on the inside. Hinata, Neji, Rock Lee, Chouji, Shikamaru, Naruto, Sai, Gaara, Temari, Kankure, Ten Ten, everyone was watching him fight as if nothing else mattered. Each one of them looking as though they were being torn apart just as he was, with the exception of the kaze-kage and the sand shinobi, who felt as though they had no personal ties with him.

Naruto yelled angrily and gripped his head, scratching it until he felt blood dripping from his scalp. Hinata looked over to him, tears running down her cheeks. She didn't know what to do, she could feel Naruto's pain, he was about to lose both of the first to people to acknowlege his existence, a pain like that was something only Naruto and Gaara could feel. Naruto began to scream as he looked up at Sasuke and Tsunade, trying to pull away from Kakashi who had already determined this match was beyond his abilities.

"Kakashi, please let me go. I dont want to lose him, i've lost Sakura because of this. Even though he's gone completely insane, he is STILL my friend!" Naruto protested, Kakashi was caught off gaurd by this, he hadn't known Naruto still considered Sasuke a friend. Naruto quickly pulled out of Kakashi's grip while he was in shock, and rushed up the buildings as fast as he could bringing his fist into themselves, ready to fight Sasuke and bring him back to his senses. Naruto Quickly jumped high into the air, his eyes now catlike and red, the powers of the Kyuubi flowing from his body in the form of a read protective shell, 8 long tails flowing from his backside, the smell of blood now immiting from his body as he prepared to protect his village, and save his friend. Tsunade Quickly Brought her fist up from just under Sasuke's chin, slamming his jaw up into the top of his mouth forcing his front teeth up into his gums causing blood to trickle down his mouth. Sasuke Stumbled backwards a little bit and tried to regain his balance, only to be caught in the side of his face with a swift right hand, then on the other side with a quick left hook causing him to Hover off of the ground for a slight moment, his magenkyou sharingan fading some as he began to lose his power.

Sasuke forced himself back together and Quickly placed one hand on the ground lifting himself quickly back to his feet, his magenkyou looking full power as if nothing had happened. Sasuke's face began to shake, a death ridden smile curling his lips upwards into his ears. Sasuke's long white hair began to shift some in the wind, turning a very deep black, along with the color in his eyes. Sasuke's skin began to darken as well, as a long tattoo like marks began to creep their way up his body and around his left arm, up to his face. Tsunade grunted just a little bit and slid her feet back, tightening her fist preparing herself for what was coming next. Sasuke, had just activated the cursed seal, and forced it into over drive, level 3. She had never seen the cursed seal go this high ever before. Even with Orochimaru, it was increasingly deadly with every second of its being activated. What exactly was Sasuke trying to prove?

Before these questions could be answered, Sasuke was standing just infront of her, His movements were lighting fast, like nothing she had ever seen before. Tsunade felt a very heavy Punch to the side of her head, forcing her backwards, she kept shifting her feet around to keep her balance but would stumble backwards instead. Sasuke, just walking towards her as she kept stumbling backwards. It looked as if he weren't moving at all, just walking. What the hell was this power? Itachi Who had been looking from a good distance away began to laugh to himself calmly, remembering himself taunting Sasuke over and over again years ago. Why are you so weak? He would ask, now he was amazed to see how strong his brother had actually became, living inside that hatred. Itachi quickly turned his view on the fast coming Naruto, who was steadily charging towards Sasuke's primary area in a cat like running motion, on all fours tearing away the tiling of rooftops as he suddenly lunged forwards, bringing himself directly in the Path of Sasuke's final open palmed punch towards the fourths trembling body.

SLAM!Sasuke's face was suddenly stained in blood, their bodies locked together as he could feel the wet insides of another human being around the elbow of his left arm. Everything was paused. The Wind Gusted across the faces of everyone watching, all that could be hear was the pings, and clangs of the Konoha jounin and Other of age ninja, fighting off the Sound nin that were constantly attacking the Konoha in waves. Soon the silence was broken by the sounds of Hinata screaming at the top of her lungs as she witnessed the blood of her lover flow from the open wound in his stomach and down the roof of the building, dripping into the dirt on the ground forming bloodied mud. Naruto slowly lifted his head, focusing his eyes on Sasuke's, the Nine tails powers completly nullifing the effects of the Magenkyou sharingan. Sasuke began to tremble very heavily, gasping in between breaths, but not being able to move enough to pull his arm from naruto's body.

"I didn't want to kill you Naruto...Really I-"He began.

"You only think about yourself, Sasuke. You've always only thought about yourself, yourself and that clan, yourself and your brother. You've never accepted the fact that you've had friends here that have cared about you, even through all the hatred you showed them. Now you do something like this? You dont have the right to say you didn't want to kill me...we're not comrads anymore, we're bitter enemies!" As Naruto said this, Sasuke's eyes widened, he had said that, hadn't he? The words that he had used to describe his relationship with Konoha and Naruto were this devistating? How Could something hurt so much? Sasuke Now understood why Naruto continued to bring Sasuke back. Naruto Growled heavily and put his hand around sasuke's arm, the kyuubi's chakra burning into the skin of his foes limb as Naruto litterally ripped Sasuke's arm from his stomach. Sasuke found himself being lifted up into the air and thrown very quickly to the side off of the building and onto the ground quite a distance away. Sasuke looked up into the air, and quickly covered his face with his forearms as he noticed Naruto, barrleing down ontop of him, his right hand hovering open slightly above his head and to the side, his fingers crunched up into each other as the chakra around Naruto's body formed a claw.

As Naruto came down apon Sasuke, he quickly swung his hand down slamming it into Sasuke's blocked arms sending him flying backwards with brutal force, cutting through the buildings of Konoha as if they were made of water, sending large chuncks of brick flying in every directions. Sasuke Leant backwards into a back flip, landing on his feet and slid to a halt, putting one hand on the ground to keep from falling forwards. The Wind Gusted very heavily just once, causing the green grass on the ground to lean completely sideways, just as Naruto came around once again from Sasuke's right side. Naruto quickly forced one foot into the ground, sliding himself towards Sasuke with his fist drawn backwards, ready to break his enemies jaw with one final punch, everything seemed to slow down, Sasuke breathing heavily as he could see Naruto's fist screaming towards his right temple, the force of the punch driven up to its extremes, the wound in Naruto's stomach now completely healed due to the shell of chakra that the Kyuubi protected Naruto's body with. Sasuke closed his eyes and slumped over, waiting for Naruto to crush his jaw with this final punch and finally end the match.

Then there was nothing. Sasuke Shook, his right arm litterally battered from the fight. Although he had activated the third level of the cursed seal, it was no match for the nine tails power. This drove him insane really, but he was too weak to fight back, the seal put too much strain on his body, but why hadn't Naruto hit him yet? Sasuke opened one of his eyes, and glanced over to where he had last seen Naruto. What he saw next brought the power back to his body, the rage he once held within his chest now flowed again, his determination was back. Naruto's body had been completely forced into a wall, he lie there, completely knocked unconcious. A man stood above Naruto's body, staring down at him angrily, three shiruken draw in between his fingers on his right arm, that hung through the sleeves of his long black cloak that was decorated in red clouds. The man held in his hand, a body of a female, dragging her limp body along the ground as he slowly turned around to face Sasuke. It was Itachi, who had either killed Tsunade, or just beaten her into submission.

As Itachi turned, he closed his eyes half way and hissed at his brother "why are you so weak?"

CHAPTER END

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

NEXT CHAPTER: THE FINAL BATTLE.

Itach and Sasuke Finally square off, with the fourth disposed of, and Naruto unconcious both of their missions had been completed. How will this battle turn out? has Konoha really lost another hokage? Find out in the 2 part conclusion!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

HE HE HEEEE you thought sasuke was gonna get to fight Itachi right now didn't you? FOOL'D YA. I love teasing people, but dont worry, the battle you've all wanted to see will be here very soon. please, READ AND REVIEW. I will do my best to make the final chapter, a great one.

'Quando-


	5. Notice from Quando

:Attention:

The Naruto fan ficition, "Magenkyou Sasuke" is being put on a temporary hold. Im holding it, so that I can give myself enough time to finish typing out both parts of the story, and get them up at the same time as to increase my hits to maximum before I finally start a new series. So, Look for it around the first week of feburary at latest. Thanks for those of you who have been reading sinse the beggining, I really appreciate the comments.

-Quando 


	6. Chapter 5 part1: Pieces of the Sky

Chapter 5-Part1: The pieces of the sky, fall into the puzzle of the world.

Sasuke looked at his brother. Itachi looked back, his eyes now fixed themselves into Sasuke's, practically oozing Itachi's natural bloodlust, completely betraying his normal calm collected persona. Sasuke's body began to shake, his could feel his fingers growing numb as he scrame on the inside, trying, wanting to reach out and wrap his blood stained hands around Itachi's neck and throttle every breath he had ever taken since that day out of him. Move! Move! Move! He yelled in his mind, tears beggining to flow down his cheeks rapidly as he struggled to his feet, letting out sighs of angry, depression, and sorrow.

"Itachi...leave him alone.."Sasuke muttered. Itachi looked at him, his face covered up half way up to the bottom of his nose, hiding the angry frown that forced it way across his face. Itachi, looked back at Naruto, then to Tsunade.

"Why do you care what happens to him, you're not his comrade. You're a run away, Sasuke. You live your life to kill me, is that not what you said?"

"Shut up!"Sasuke exploded. bawling his fist tightly and throwing his shoulders about, sending droplets of sweat mixed with blood, that had been crawling down his forehead.

"You dont know anything about what Naruto and I have been through! You could never even begin to understand why I would fight for his life! I AM his comrade! I AM his friend! and I will protect him, I WILL fight for Konoha!" Sasuke went into a rampage, screaming his heart out, not thinking twice about what was actually going on. Sasuke lifted up his head quickly, keeping his eyes opened wide, revealing his Magenkyou sharingan which had seemed to have taken another drastic change at this split second. Its red color, now glowing somewhat, showing off the three pupils that had seemed to pull themselves outwards, making three rings around the middle pupil of his eyes. Itachi steeped back a little bit, spreading his legs apart from themselves, planting himself firmly on the ground. Sasuke glared at him, his hair, flowing gloriously in the air above his head as Konoha's wind blew steadily.

"Come..." Itachi growled, activating his own Magenkyou Sharingan to protect himself from whatever power this new adaption had. It was said, that the only way to counter against a Sharingans genjutsu, is to have a sharingan of the same level, or of high enough a level to withstand the techniques effects for a shortened period of time. It was also said, that the sharingan was only granted to a select amount of Uchiha. Only thoughs of the purest blood, the leaders of the current, and next generation of Uchiha, only the strongest.Everything had become silent, all eyes were on the two brothers who were now facing off, eye to eye. The ninja of Konohagakure, and the ninja of Otogakure all sat still, watching from their areas. Even Orochimaru couldn't do anything but watch, He knew he was no match for Itachi, all he could do was hope they killed each other off, he was more than sure Sasuke had turn on him and was now dedicated to protecting his friends.

"I SAID COME!" Yelled the elder Uchiha. Sasuke nodded some very lightly and pushed off of the ground with his right foot, the sheer force of the push causing the ground below him to cave into itself just a little bit. You could have nothing but respect for the sheer power of the younger Uchiha, the will to fight, the will to kill the only Uchiha other than himself in existence, the will, to live the life he did. As Sasuke drew near his bother, he shot himself up off of the ground just a little bit, spinning around with the heel of his right foot out, his back turned to itachi. Itachi quickly ducked the heel, the after thought of the heavy blow causing the wall next to them to crumble into itself a little bit, as if bowing. Sasuke continued his spin, using some of the chakra from his body as a propeller to force himself into another sideways spin, also keeping himself in mid air. With this neck spin, he would bring the face of his left foot harshly into the side of Itachi's face, lifting him off of his feet in a spin, the bone jarring crack of the connection causing his body to rattle. Although he had been delt a major blow, he landed on his feet softly, only to find himself ducking another flurry of punches and kicks to his mid section, lower half, pressure points, and eyes alike. Itachi skillfully ducked a right hook that his brother had sent to the left side of his face, and turned his back inwards pushing it up against the face of Sasuke's stomach. He then lifts himself up quickly, slamming his shoulder into the bottom of Sasuke's chin, bringing him off of the ground, to the tip of his toes.

The speed of this fight, was beyond comprehension. Not even Orochimaru's eyes could keep up with the movements they made. It was almost as if the gods themselves, had feared this day, as the skies began to heavily pelt the ground, with tears of sorrow, blackened clouds now hovering close to the ground. The rain washed away the blood that had been shed throughout konoha, but also hid the tears of the people who once called Sasuke a friend, each of them could feel their hearts sinking in their bodies as they watched the two brothers fight as if they never loved each other. They could feel the hatred in the air, that seemed to fight against the depression, which in return seemed to fight against both the feelings of, hatred, and regret that immited from the bodies of the dead.

Itachi quickly turned on the heel of his left foot, spinning a sharp elbow into the gut of his brother causing him to fly full speed into a solid wall. Sasuke's body impacted with a heavy thud the brick and debre from the walls face flew forwards from the shock. Sasuke grasped the wall with the palm of his hand, and pulled himself from the crater he had created. He lifted himself forwards slowly, only to feel his body become forced backwards at his shoulders into the wall by two extremely large Shiruken controlled Demon windmill Shiruken, which had pinned him to the wall even through the thickness of his shoulder bones. He scrame, blood shooting from his mouth and dribbled down his chin.

A demonic hiss came from, seemingly, out of no where just as a large ball of fire slammed into Sasuke's body, igniting his skin and burning him down to the raw flesh in his arms, burning away at the long hair he had, charring it from his lower back, up to his shoulders. Itachi looked down to his brother, who had somehow managed to pull himself from the wall, as the rain washed away the flames from his clothing and body. Sasuke, once again lifted his head and glared back up to his brother, who was standing at the very edge of a building only a storie higher than solid ground.

"You're so weak, even at this level. Right now, I couldn't even tell you why you haven't accelled any, all I can say now, is that you've reached your maximum Capacity. You'll always be, just the other brother."Itachi taunted. His taunting was soon brought to a bitter stop, as Sasuke began to smile, laughing as if nothing had happened.

"How can you say that, Itachi?" Sasuke grinned, spreading the burnt away skin of his face, revealing pieces of cheek bone. Itachi began to jump, but couldn't make a move, as the moment he flinched, he felt 4 kunai tips, push deep into each part of his neck, infront at the base of his juggular vein, behind him on the peack of his cerebral coloum, at the northwest where a major vein that pumped blood to the brain, and all the other correspoding, double directions, there was no way to escape he was surrounded. Sasuke's body suddenly exploded into a cloud of black smoke. The body Itachi had destroyed, was a clone.

"You've no idea how i've grown Itachi. My abilities are far beyond your comprehension now. With these eyes, I can make you believe anything I want you to believe, I can make you say absolutely anything that I want you to say. I can force you to your knees with only a slight glance. Now you tell me, have I grown enough to match you?" These words seemed to come from the skies, none of the "Sasuke's" that held kunai to his neck were talking, their lips weren't moving. Itachi laughed to himself, in the deepest parts of his mind, he feared for his life, but would never show it. Itachi scanned the area, looking for the demon windmill he had thrown previously, they were Sharingan controlled after all. He smiled some, apon finding his tools and forced chakra through his eyes, lifting them up from the dirt and forcing their blades into a circular spin.

"I hope you dont think I'd let something like that go, Itachi. You're disappointing me." Sasuke giggled devilishly as a few kunai from the skies slammed downwards into the spinning blades of the Shiruken, causing them to slam deep into the dirt, lodging themselves within the ground. Sasuke grunted, as he did this, the bushin around Itachi's body shifted, shoving their kunai deep within his neck, the tips of each kunai cutting into the mans body and pushing their ways through the other side until his neck was a pine needle of blades. He gargled a little bit, his eyes began to shake from the pain of blood filling up his head and mouth, cutting off his air supply. Shocked, Itachi fell backwards to the ground in a crippled heap as everything flashed a sudden grey. As Itachi felt the back of his head slam into the tiles of the roof of the building he had been standing on, He saw Sasuke's face, grinning like a clown, although it seemed like the most harmless of grins, Sasuke's sudden bloodlust could be felt a mile away.

Sasuke's sharingan began to spin around with a mechanicle whir, as things flashed back to normal, revealing that Itachi was only imprinted with the feeling and severities of death, a genjutsu, a strong one at that. Itachi stared angrily into his brothers Magenkyou, as he lay there helplessly. Itachi's eyes faded out of focus, until everything was a blurr to him. This battle, was on a level higher than that of a -kage battle of any kind. The genjutsu being cast, were like nothing ever seen before, the onlookers even felt the pain that Itachi had been put through, as if they were being attacked, though the effects were nothing compared to what the Uchiha had felt.

"Look at you now..."Sasuke spoke, his voice riddled with anger.

"Looks who's become, just the other brother. You made it clear to me, that I exist only to kill you. This is what I will do, I will send you to hell with this body, and these eyes." Itachi caughed, and rolled over to his side quickly, leaning his head over, throwing up a pool of blood that had been pumped into his throat. As he opened his eyes, he noticed the skies were blood red, and the clouds were pitch black with a sun that looked like a black hole in the middle of the sky. He was in that world, the world of the Magenkyou.

"I see..."He responded in a calm voice, as always.

"I did underestimate you, Sasuke-kun. It doesn't matter now though, I know when i'm defeated."Itachi smiled, staring into his brothers eyes.

"Im not letting you off so easily, I going to put you through a toture a thousand times worse than the one you put me through with your Magenkyou. Mine is the supirior this time. I call the shots. To prove it, I will put your body through surreal pains and emotions for one full year. No more, no less. Everything you have caused me, you will feel in return. You will relive the death, of every person i've murdered in cold blood. But instead, I will replace their body with yours. You, will be my victim." Sasuke Chuckled, and the torture had began. Flash back after flash back. Itachi's body being murdered over, and over, and over again. He knew, from using the technique himself, that the pain he was feeling was indeed real, and would travel from this world to his real body.

Sasuke rose to his feet releasing his genjutsu, allowing Itachi to struggle back to his own feet. Itachi laughed some outloud, lifting his head up quickly, casting an angry glre towards his brother.Sasuke grunted once, bringing his left fist downwards at an angle smashing his fist deep into the right side of Itachi's jaw, forcing him down to one knee. Sasuke then brought his right fist upwards, upper cutting itachi back to his feet, only to punch him yet again in the face with his left hand. The sounds of Sasuke punching his brothers face in was like rocks slamming up against rock. They were so hard, so solid, the onlookers could feel the impact from every connection, amazing.

Sasuke hit itachi once more with a sharp left jab and brought his right hand back, his fingers turnt inwards in an open palm position causing a sharp jolt of chakra to flow from his stomach into the palm of his hand. Sasuke, glared at his brother one final time then closes his eyes, he knew this move would finish it reguardless of what happened before, this was it. After this, he'd have no reason to live, no matter though. Sasuke gripped the collar of his siblings shirt tightly, bawling his left hand up into a fist and pulling itachi towards him just as he brought his right hand quickly from the side of his face slammining his palm deep into the middle of his brother chest.

"Chidori!"

Itachi gasped, gripped Sasuke's arm, and jerked as he felt his body lock up as Sasuke's arm went through his chest, killing him instantly. The still beating heart of his life long foe, pupmed the remainder of its blood into Sasuke's hand causing him to drop it and rip his arm from his foes chest.

"Sasuke..."Itachi looked down at his brother, forcing these last few words out of his mouth.  
"I've never thought of you...as my enemy."

"Shut up..."Sasuke growled, then turned his eyes. This fight was ove that was a good thing, but his chakra had been used up, his body couldn't keep itself mobile any longer than the few steps Sasuke made. Sasuke laughed a little under his breath as the rain, that had been falling washed away the blood on his arm and hands and face. It really was something, to know that because of you, your clan now really only has one living member. Maybe Itachi really wasn't the bad guy in this after all, sure, he killed the other clan members, but the clan really ended at Sasuke's hand. One man alone could not support the rebirth of an intire clan, it was impossible. These things all hit sasuke at once, but not quick enough for him to really handle them. His long black hair, faded back to its normal white as the cursed seal released itself. The markings began to crawl back up from his back, to the back of his neck where the seal itself sat. Sasuke's "magenkyou" eyes, faded back to their natural navy blue colors. Sasuke, was finished.

The ninja of both Konoha and Sound gasped in unison, as the eldest Uchiha only moments after Sasuke. Neji, who had been watching from afar with the other konoha jounin, activated his Byakugan and studied the enemies fallen body, confirming his death. Orochimaru's heart throbbed in his chest, Itachi was dead, as he had hoped. Although, he had never considered the fact that Sasuke would be able to grow so much so fast, he shuddered.

"Most enteresting Sasuke-kun..." Orochimaru's tongue slithered out of his mouth and curled down to his chest, folding at the tip.

"Kabuto, prepare plan B." Kabuto opened his eyes wide, shocked that Orochimaru was planning to fight after seeing the conclusion of the aformentioned battle. Although it was dangerous, it wasn't unusual for Orochimaru's blood to begin to boil at the site of death in massive numbers. Seeing an elite fall at the hands of ones own student was enough to make even the most dignified -kage excited.

"Yes Orochimaru-sama"...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Prepare, Prepare, Prepare. The Conclusion is soon to come. Even through the sudden turn of events, even with Sasuke suddenly unleashing a new form of the sharingan, Orochimaru plans to fight. These are the risk he will take to bring down konoha, and with Sasuke weakened and completely used up Orochimaru, can now make his move and kill the unsuspecting Uchiha with one stab of his Kunai. Stick around for the last battle, and a definately shocking conclusion. You wont be disappointed,

'Quando 


	7. notice from A not so happy Quando

:Attention:  
I dont feel like this story is getting the attention it deserves with this final chapter. So until I have atleast eleven comments, Part 2 of the final chapter will not be posted. I asked for read AND review, not just read. 


	8. Another damn Notice

:Attention:

Ha ha, Alright alright fine. I said I wouldn't continuet he story until I got Eleven Comments on it,and I have fourteen and people have been litterally Attacking my Email, my MSN, and my AIM accounts for the last part of the series. So, you guys kept your part of the deal, so I'll keep mine. Be looking for the next part in about 2 days, I have to make it the best one yet, and I have to edit it and find pictures for it. Please, if you're still reading, give me just a little bit more time and I promise i'll have it up.

-Love Quando 


	9. Sips coffee

Okay. let me clear something up, if you're going to leave a comment and insult me by calling me "One stupid mother fucker" because I misplaced an N in the word Mangekyou in the title, atleast have the guts to leave me a way to contact you and give you the shit you deserve back. Im normally a very nice person, but if im going to get nit-picked at over a word then I feel obligated to completely fuck someone over. I will NOT stand for your insults about idiotic, trivial things such as spelling errors. If you're going to flame my Story, do it over something serious, and LEAVE ME A WAY TO CONTACT YOU. This is why I didn't accept annonymous Comments in the first place, little inane shitheads with nothing but bullshit critisism for everyone but themselves. I think i've made my point here, if not.

DO NOT FLAME MY STORY UNDER A FUCKING ANNONYMOUS NAME YOU COWARDICE FUCKS.

We clear?

QUando' 


	10. Chapter 5: Part 2 Reunion and deception

Chapter 5: Part2 - Reunion and Deception

Orochimaru's eyes cast a stone cold glare at the defenseless Sasuke's body, laying on the ground without any chakra left to protect itself. This was his chance, he had waited for so many years for the apportunity to steal Sasuke's body away from him. A sudden explosion of wind errupted throughout the village, shaking the tree that Orochimaru had been in heavily causing hundreds of tiny leaves to fall from their branch and float gently to the ground. Orohcimaru's long black hair flaired about at his back as he moved from the tree down into the open field at incredibly high speeds, both of his feet trailing at the ground like the wheels of a train, peeling away the grass and leaving turnt up soil. His laughs chilled the blood of everyone that heard it, even the sound nin that served under his command. The fact that he was on the ground, was the signal for their retreat. Sasuke was down, Itachi was dead. It was apparent that this mission had been a failure, without those two, there was nothing that could be done. The intire point of this battle was to use Sasuke to put Itachi in a weakened state, Sasuke was supposed to die, so that there would be no one to stop Orochimaru from stealing the weakened Itachi's body. But those plans had been shot, Itachi was dead, and Orochimaru would steal Sasuke's body instead.

Sasuke opened his eyes wide, as he witnessed the scene before him, Orochimaru's long tongue curled out infront of his face, a hand drawn back to the side of his face with a kunai's tip jutting from in between the palm of his hand. Orochimaru's body twisted, lurching heavily and sending the kunai directly for the side of Sasuke's rib cage. Sasuke brought his arms up and curled in a slight ball, trying to find some way to protect himself from the inevitable blow. Nothing...nothing? Sasuke opened his eyes, feeling a small plat of liquid land on his forehead, and another man standing above him.

"Naru..to?"Sasuke forced these words out of his mouth.The person standing above him was a battered and beaten Naruto. He had jumped in the way of the kunai knife and allowed it to stab into the back of his left hand.

"Get..the hell...away from Sasuke you piece of.." Naruto brought his right fist back and bawled it up tightly, the red chakra surrounding his body bubbled angrily around the wound in his left hand, healing it up quickly. Naruto placed his right foot into the ground, then turnt it sideways causing the ground to cave into itself a bit as he shifted his lower half, and send his fist directly into the mouth of the sannin, sending him flying backwards, flipping a number of times before landing on the back of his head, the force of the fly made him roll along the ground a little bit, tumbling backwards over himself before hitting a tree with a large thud.

"You piece of shit!" Naruto called out, Orochimaru opened his eys to see the things around him, only to get caught in the middle of his face by yet another stiff right fist, this fist sending Orochimaru's head crushing through the trunk of the tree, and through to the other side. The other jounin of Konoha, all surrounded Orochimaru, some in the trees, and others on the ground around him. This was the last time they would allow someone to cause their families so much trouble. Orochimaru had killed their beloved third hokage, Sarutobi-dono, and no he was trying to kill them. Orochimaru staggered to his feet, this battle would be impossible to win, he still could not use his arms. The forbidden kinjutsu the third had used on him still had not be cured, he was no longer able to use any of the jutsu he had learned, all he could use was his abilities to use Taijutsu, and some of the other jutsu he could use without the need for hand seals.

"I dont think you understand the position you're in...children..." Orochimaru growled, his growl turned into a hiss.

"The man you all fight to protect, works for me now. He is a shinobi of sound, no longer affiliated with that of you Konoha brats." Orochimaru continued to mock them, even though he was surrounded above and on land. He was aware that he couldn't get away from them without a fight, but purhaps he could draw Sasuke with his words, sasuke was practically his slave now and he knew that there was no possible way they could beat Sasuke.

"Isn't that right...Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru let out a small laugh. flipping his hair out of his face by jurking his neck back strongly, flinging it into the air.

"No!" Sasuke yelled, now standing directly infront of Orochimaru, his sharingan's extra pupils spinning violently in his eyes as he stared down his former kage.

"I was never part of Otogakure. I came to you for the power I needed to kill my brother, I have that now. You are no longer usefull. Now you are just a useless parasite, destined to become a memory..." Sasuke snarled at Orochimaru, then ducked quickly as a sharp right kick forced Orochimaru to stumble sideways. The kick was from Konohas great blue beast, Rock lee.

"Hiya!" He yelled as Orochimaru stumbled. Orochimaru pushed from the ground, trying to get away from the crowd but found himself stuck to the ground. Orochimaru looked down at his feet and gasped, seeding two large hands made of nothing but sand that seemed to pull him into the ground slowly grasping his ankles tightly. Gaara Of the desert mumbled heavily, the sound of anger piercing the skies.

"SUNA SHIGURE!"

A rain of sand pelted Orochimaru's body, the droplets of sand hit the ground around ihm, the rose up from the dirt, spinning around his body like a mini tornado made of the harsh brown substance that the Kaze-Kage was known for. Gaara Closed his hand right hand, a small circle of chakra immited from his hand briefly, forcing the tornado of sand to stop spinning and crush inswards tightly, compacting Orochimaru's body. The sound of bone cracking filled the air, along side Orochimaru's cries of Pain.

"SABAKU KYUU!" Gaara called out, then released the sand tight grip apon Orochimaru's body, leaving him alive, but terribly wounded. Orochimarus back slumped over, his long black hair fell from his shoulders and hung past his knees, dragging itself across the nod blood covered ground. Orochimaru's breathing had become shakey, blood dripped from his mouth and into the dirt.

"Its not over!" A voice called out.

"Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou!"(Devine 64 strikes) Soon Orochimaru felt himself caving in as fingers came quickly pouding into his chest relentlessly, hit after hit after hit. Orohcimaru could feel his chakra flow slowing down greatly, this could only mean one thing, it was one of the Hyuga Children most likely Neji. This ability was the most devistating of them all, purhaps he should have taken this boys body instead. It was too late now though, the only thing left for him would be the help of his otherwise loyal subordinate, Kabuto. The pummling stopped, and Orochimaru opened his eyes, blood now dribbling out of his ears, he forced out breath and yelled in pain as the expantion of his lungs stretched his brother ribs.

"Hakke Hyaku nijuu hachi shou!"(Devine 128 strikes) Neji called out, then commenced to pummling Orochimaru again. The Sounds of Orochimaru's chest being hit repeatedly shook the trees a bit, as each hit made its own chakra enduced "psh!". Hinata glared at Orochimaru from the tree tops, her Byakugan activated and glaring sternly downwards apon the head of the thoroughly beaten foe. Hinata began to jump down from the tree to get in her attack, wanting to punish Orochimaru for putting her husband through the hell he had gone through to gain Sasuke back, but she felt her jacket yank backwards, holding her to the tree limb.

"Dont go down there, its over...Look" Chouji pointed towards the on coming Naruto and Sasuke, walking side by side with their headbands tied tightly around their foreheads. Sasuke's blood stained white hair, bounced at his shoulders, then waved forwards as He stopped just infront of Orochimaru's standing body. Naruto stopped beside sasuke, the red chakra from before still flowing freely around his body, forming the outershell of a small wolf of some sort. Five long red chakra-tails flapped gently from the butt of the red chakra. Naruto growled and bawled his left hand up into a fist and brought it back towards the middle of Orochimaru's face.

CRACK!

Naruto's fist slammed up against the bottom right side of Orochimaru's jaw, causing him to bend backwards heavily, blood flipping from his mouth and onto his face and some on the knuckles of Narutos fist. Gaara looked from the trees, his hand still clamped tightly holding the hands that he had wrapped around Orochimaru's ankles a few minutes ago tightly, keeping him held down to the ground making it impossible for him to get away from the punishing blows Naruto delivered. Sasuke quickled reached forwards, grabbing a hand full of Orochimaru's hair and jurked him back upright, forcing him to stare into his eyes.

"Mangekyou sharingan!" Sasuke yelled. He created an illusion he had prepared specially for Orochimaru. He had planned on turning his back on Orochimaru sinse the day he came to him for help. Now he would use it. Orochimaru let out a horrible scream as Sasuke left his hair go.

"The pain you feel is real, this illusion will cause you tremendous physical pain. Tell me...How does it feel to have your arms stripped from you by Sarutobi-dono? I can only imagine the pain you're feeling right now." Sasuke stared down at Orochimaru who was holding his head and drooling on himself, the drool mixed with the blood at the ground, and dripped from his bottom lip, he scrame again.

"What you are experiencing now...is the pain you've caused. The lives you've taken, stare them all in the eyes, and feel the pain that they felt during their deaths. Yes, thats right, what you're feeling now, is a mixture of all their pains. If you cut their necks, you feel he slit in your own throat. Horrifing, isn't it?"Sasuke felt a hand grasp his shoulder, he turnt his head upwards and looked into the eyes of a tall woman wearing heels and a green vest.

"Tsunade?" Sasuke said with the slight sound of suprise in his voice.  
"Old lady?" Naruto blurted.

"Kaze Kage-Sama, please release him from your sands grip." Tsunade asked Gaara. He did as she asked of him, allowing Orochimaru to fall to the ground in a crumbled heap of flesh.Tsunade stood above him, her legs spread, one leg on one side of his body and another on the other side. She looked at him, then put her hands on her hips and spit at him, splattering the blood she had in her mouth across his face. Tsunade bent down and picked Orochimaru's head up, placing a soft kiss on his forehead, whiping the blood away from his pale skin softly. She looked him in the eyes, his body shaking and trembling.

"T-Tsunade..sama..." Orochimaru's eyes opened wide.

"I always did think you were kind of cute, its too bad you pissed me off." Tsunade dropped his head coldly back onto the hard dirt and brought her fist backwards, then slammed it deep into the middle of Orochimaru's gut. As this happened, the ground Orochimaru was laying on cracked inwards, caving in on itself as the impact surged through his body. Tsunade sent a large explosion of Chakra through her arm and out of the tenketsu of her knuckles, activating the technique that was known for crushing mountains with a single tap of the finger. Its power added ten fold by the sheer force of the fist.

"ASSHOU!" She yelled as she felt the chakra shoot from her fist. As she said this, Orochimaru's body went directly into the earth, creating an extremely large crater in the ground about a mile deep. All of the ninja jumped into the air, to avoid getting caught in the downwards pull of the move the hokage just used. Everything stopped for a moment, the jounin landed safely on the roof tops of konoha and watched from a safe distance.

"KAI!(Release)" A sudden explosion of visible chakra roared into the skies above them, continuing to force Orochimaru into the ground, deeper and deeper. Rocks and dirt floated with the upwards pull of the chakra, passing softly by Tsunade's face as she bared her teeth and grinned her fist into his body. Tsunade soon stopped then turnt around and walked away, leaving the dead Orochimaru laying in the crater alone with the look of fear frozen on his cold face. She whipped dirt from her clothing and glared up at Sasuke, who walked up to her and stared her in the eyes. The intensity of his gaze had softened. He no longer saw her as an enemy, but someone he had deeply hurt. Sasuke turnt his eyes from hers, then put his left hand over the elbow of his right arm holding his wounds, and turnt to walk away.  
"Where the hell are you going..."She said calmly.

"I belong to no Village now. Im leaving to go to the Rice COuntry." Sasuke said, determined to leave the shame he'd be forced to face if he stayed in Konoha.

"You belong to Konoha." Tsunade put a hand on his shoulder, and turned him back around tieing a fresh clean hitai-ate headband around Sasuke's forehead.

"You, are now an official Jounin of Konoha. I knew you'd go to Orochimaru before you left. He put his mark on you, it was inevitable. I know you killed Sakura, but she knew you'd kill her before you did it. Sakura asked me to forgive you for what you've done, and Naruto. He fought to bring you back, time and time again. After all the things you put him through, I couldn't let you leave like this, if I did, Naruto's beatings would have been for nothing" She smiled pulled Sasuke into her body and gave him a tight hug. Everyone watched silently for a moment, until Naruto jumped into the air out of sheer happiness screaming and dancing.

"BELIEVE IT!" He exclaimed happily. Naruto's joy seemed to take complete control over the rest of the jounin, even the lazily Shikamaru who normally didn't do anything other than complain. It was one of the most devistating days of konohas history,but also one of the happiest. It was finished, Tsunade looked at Naruto, walking towards him.

"I believe its time for your training...The sixth"  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Orochimaru-sama...Orochimaru-sama... wake up..."

"Kabu-to?"

"Very Good..I was afraid I wouldn't be able to dig you out in time. The blow Tsunade delt you almost killed you, it took alot of Chakra, but I was able to use my Medicle abilities and heal your organs and vital areas. Your bones may take sometime to heal, but atleast you'll be able to try this again."

Faded...Broken...Completely destroyed...Orochimaru's eyes opened, their gaze, completely blurred and blinded due to the pain his body was in. It was as he thought, Kabuto would help him out. Kabuto and Kimimaro, the only two of his close subordinates to ever go through such straining tasks, to see for his safety. Orochimaru lifted his right hand up, and placed his palm on the cheek of the white haired mans face.

"Next time...we will destroy Konoha!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A cold wind blew apon two cloaked figures.One with a sword, and another with a small bell clipped on the brim of a straw hat. They both looked down apon the cheering village of Konoha with expressionless eyes, and a cold heart. They found no reason to cheer, and didn't see the point in cheering. Half of Konoha had been destroyed, it would take months, maybe even years to clean the rubble, count the bodies of dead ninja, villagers and children, then ontop of all that, rebuild konoha and train new stronger genin, to replace the chuunin, jounin and anbu that died a tedious task that would not be completely quickly nor easily.

"Come on Kisame...We shouldn't waste time. We have alot of trail to cover, and not much time to do it."

"Alright Itachi, but, I have a question."

"what?"

"Why didn't you go down there and fight your brother yourself? Its obvious that you could have killed him if you had just gone down there yourself. Clones can't do all the things the real person can do."

Itachi looked over his shoulder at Kisame, his eyes in their Sharingan form.

"He still isn't worth killing..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-AND THERE YOU HAVE IT FOLKS. The conclusion of "Magenkyou Sasuke: Orochimaru's last orders"! But oh, I left it kind of open for a sequal didn't I? hm? hm? He he heeee. Add me to your Favorites, and add me to your watch lists, if you're lucky, you'll catch the sequal;

"A BLAZE AND A FLASH: THIS IS MY BLOODLINE".

My thanks goes out to all of you who kept reading my story, even through the slow post times, and looking over my constant spelling errors. I promise you, that there WILL be a sequal. As for the pictures I promised you guys, Im sorry, Fanfiction wouldn't allow me to post up the URL's for one reason or another, if they matter to you that much please contact me through MSN or AIM and i'll give you the links through there. Once again, thanks for reading.

'Quando

AIM: Bombs For Susy MSN: 


End file.
